Little Red Riding Hoodie
by Ybarra87
Summary: Janna had agreed to watch Marco's daughter while he went out with his wife and after a fun evening it was time to put her to bed. However Marco's daughter doesn't want to go to bed without being told a story so Janna decides to tell one involving a boy in a red hoodie and a big bad wolf. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This is something that came to me and I immediately had to write.** **Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Janna was currently putting Marco's five year old daughter and her honorary niece Amber Sierra Diaz to bed. Marco had wanted to have a romantic evening out with his wife and couldn't find a sitter so Janna decided to volunteer much to Marco's hesitation. He really didn't want Janna to watch his little girl because of her behavior and tendencies but his wife managed to talk him into it. So after a fun evening of activities Janna decided to put her to bed.

As Janna tucked Amber into bed, Amber decided she didn't want to go to bad that easily. "I don't want to go to bed Aunt Janna!" She whined out.

"Well, you're dad wants me to put you to bed now and you know how he can be." Janna replied.

Amber just rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know." She grumbled out but then thought of something. "Then at least tell me a story."

"A Story huh?" Janna said as she looked at the books Amber had. "Let's see Princess Marco and the Princess Revolution. No that's sounds boring." Janna just continue gazing at the books there. "All of these books sound boring. How about I tell you a story that I made up?"

Amber's eyes lit up hearing that. She always loved the stories her Aunt Janna makes up for her. "Yeah! Tell me one of your stories!" She shouted out as she clapped her hands happily.

Janna just gave a small smirk at her reaction as she sat down. "Okay the story I'm going to tell you is called Little Red Riding Hoodie." She said as she started the story.

Once upon a time there was a boy who lived in a village name Marco but everyone just called him Little Red Riding Hoodie because of the red hoodie he always wore even though he really wanted to be called by his first name. He was a very nice boy but a bit of a bore since he was also a safe kid. Anyway one day Little Red Riding Hoodie's mother wanted him to deliver a picnic basket with food to his grandmother who lived in the woods. Little Red Riding Hoodie being the good boy he was did what his mother asked and went skipping into the woods to deliver the basket. Along the way he came across the very attractive and single Lumberjill Janna.

"What are you doing out here Little Red Riding Hoodie?" Lumberjill Janna asked since she was looking for an excuse to stop chopping trees.

Little Red Riding Hoodie just rolled his eyes. "Janna you know that I want to be called Marco." Little Red Riding Hoodie replied and then said. "Aren't you suppose to be chopping trees instead of talking to me?"

"What are you my boss?" Lumberjill Janna said as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm going to be doing that soon but I have to warn you that there has been sightings of some dangerous animals. So I'm suppose to tell you that if you see any then give out a girly scream and I'll come deal with it as quickly as I can providing my break doesn't come up."

Little Red Riding Hoodie just stared at her. "I'm curious, why are you a lumberjill?" He asked.

"Well one day in the village I was walking by and I was offered fresh baked cupcakes and other baked goods. Next thing I know I signed a contract to be a lumberjill and hunt dangerous animals." She said as she then went back to work.

Little Red Riding Hoodie then went skipping off again. As he went deeper into the woods he caught the eye of a wolf. Now this wasn't any ordinary wolf but one that was very bad. Yes this wolf was none other than the Big Bad Hekapoo! Now the Big Bad Hekapoo was minding her own business when she heard Little Red Riding Hoodie skipping nearby. Curious by why he was so deep in the woods she decided to call out to him.

"What are you doing out so far in these woods Little Red Riding Hoodie?" She asked.

"The name's Marco." Little Red Riding Hoodie replied while giving an annoyed sigh. "Anyway I'm off to my grandmother's house to deliver this basket of food."

"I see well you better be careful since these woods are full of dangerous animals." The Big Bad Hekapoo replied.

"I know the lumberjill told me." Little Red Riding Hoodie replied.

"Well just thought I warn you." The Big Bad Hekapoo said. Little Red Riding Hoodie went skipping off to his grandmother's house while the Big Bad Hekapoo watched him skip away slowly licking her lips. "That boy looks good enough to eat." She said as an idea began to form in her head. She then went running off to his grandmother's house intending to get there before him which she did.

Little Red Riding Hoodie eventually made it to his grandmother's house and knocked on the door. "Grandma, it's me Marco." He said.

Little Red Riding Hoodie then heard his grandmother's voice. "Come in Marco. I'm in my bedroom." She said. Little Red Riding Hoodie then went inside unaware that it wasn't his grandmother who invited him but the Big Bad Hekapoo!

As Little Red Riding Hoodie then went to his grandmother's room to see what he thought was her in bed wearing her night gown and a night cap. "Grandma are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just a little under the weather. Please come closer so I can see you." The Big Bad Hekapoo said.

Little Red Riding Hoodie went towards his grandmother's bed and got a good look at her. "Grandma you don't look so well. Maybe I better get a doctor." He said.

"No, Marco just having you here is making me feel a little better." The Big Bad Hekapoo replied.

"Okay." Little Red Riding Hoodie said as he got a good look at his grandmother. "Grandma what big ears you have." He said.

"All the better to hear your cute voice with." She said.

Little Red Riding Hoodie then noticed something else. "Grandma what big eyes you have." He said.

"All the better to see your cute body with." The Big Bad Hekapoo replied.

"Grandma what big hands you have."

"All the better to squeeze your cute body with."

"What a big nose you have."

"All the better to smell your cute scent."

Little Red Riding Hoodie couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by what he was hearing from his grandmother. Sure she always called him a cute boy but this was taking it a little too far. As he looked at her he saw her smiling at him but noticed something else. "Grandma, what big teeth you have." He said.

"All the better to eat you with!" The Big Bad Hekapoo shouted as she jumped out of bed ripping off the night gown and night cap.

Little Red Riding Hoodie just let out a huge scream and shouted. "You! Where's my grandma?!"

"Oh she's gone. I got rid of her." The Big Bad Hekapoo replied.

"You ate her?!" Little Red Riding Hoodie yelled out.

The Big Bad Hekapoo gave out an offended look. "No! I hardly find her good enough to eat!" She shouted out.

Little Red Riding Hoodie then came to on conclusion and gave a horrified look. "You killed her?!" He screamed out.

"No, I'm a wolf not a monster! I just gave her a ticket to a grand bingo tournament happening in the next village over. I even had a carriage ready to take her there." The Big Bad Hekapoo replied.

Little Red Riding Hoodie just gave an understanding nod. "Well Grandma does love bingo." He said. "But why are you here posing as her?"

"Because I find you good enough to eat and I intend to!" The Big bad Hekapoo screamed out as she began chasing Little Red Riding Hoodie as he screamed for help. Little Red Riding Hoodie ran as fast as he could but was eventually cornered by her. He tried screaming out for help one last time only for no one to come. "Well it looks like it's time to eat." The Big Bad Hekapoo said with a smile on her face.

Just then Lumberjill Janna broke through the door. "Hey I heard a girly scream and came to check it out." She said as she looked at Little Red Riding Hoodie being cornered by the Big Bad Hekapoo. "So what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

Little Red Riding Hoodie just gave the lumberjill a stunned and shocked look. "Seriously?! She's trying to eat me!" He shouted out.

"And I take it you don't want that to happen?" Lumberjill Janna asked.

"No!" Little Red Riding Hoodie screamed out.

"Okay then I'll take care of it." Lumberjill Janna said as she went towards them with her ax.

The Big Bad Hekapoo just gave a frown. "Oh and I was so looking forward to eating him." She said.

However before Lumberjill Janna could raise her ax her watch started to beep. "Oh well would you look at that. It's time for my break." She said as she dropped the ax and sat down.

"What?!" Little Red Riding Hoodie screamed out.

"Look I told you as long as my break doesn't come up then I'll help but other than that you're on your own." The Lumber Jill replied.

The Big Bad Hekapoo just looked at the lumberjill. "So I can still eat him?" She asked.

"As long as you do it with the next thirty minutes." Lumberjill Janna answered as she then noticed the picnic basket. "Hey is it okay that I have the food from this picnic basket?" She asked.

"Go ahead. I intend to eat what's in front of me." The Big Bad Hekapoo replied as she looked at Little Red Riding Hoodie and licked her lips.

Lumberjill Janna then opened the picnic basket and pulled out some nachos. "Cool I like nachos." She said as she began to eat them while watching the Big Bad Hekapoo throw Little Red Riding Hoodie to the floor.

Little Red Riding Hoodie tried to get away only for the Big Bad Hekapoo to get on top him. "Stop trying to get away." She said. "Besides you're going to enjoy this as much as I am." The Big Bad Hekapoo the ripped off Little Red Riding Hoodie's shirt exposing his chest and licked her lips again. She then put her face over his and looked into his eyes. Before Janna could tell anymore of her story the shout of someone calling out her name stopped her.

"JANNA!"

Janna looked to see it was Marco. "Oh hey, Marco. You're back early." She said.

Marco just gave Janna an annoyed look. "Janna what did I tell you about telling Amber some of your stories?" He asked.

"You said not to." Janna answered. "But in my defense she wanted to hear a story and the ones you have are just plain boring."

"Well the story's over." Marco said only for his daughter to give him the puppy eyes.

"But Dad I want to hear how the story ends!" Amber whined out.

"Yeah, I'm quite curious on how it ends as well." Marco's wife said as she came into the room.

Marco just sighed as he looked at his wife. "Hekapoo, you know she's too young to hear stories like that." He said.

"Yeah, you do have a point." Hekapoo said.

"Hey it's better she hears it from me and sooner than somewhere else." Janna stated.

"No it's not!" Marco shouted. "She's too young to know about any of that and besides what is the moral of that story?!"

Janna just gave a smirk. "The moral is if you see a boy you like and want him to notice you then you follow and back him into a corner. You let him no that no matter where he runs you will find him." She said.

"What kind of moral is that?!" Marco screamed out.

Hekapoo just gave a smirk as well as she said. "Well she does have a point after all some boys are quite clueless when someone's flirting with them. Sometimes it's better to make a frontal attack to get their attention."

Marco just turned pale hearing his wife say that. "No it's not!" He shouted. "Besides she is way too young to take an interest in boys!"

"Yeah, I guess, you're right." Hekapoo said. "She should wait until she and they around ten. That's when boys are beginning to notice girls but are too dumb to act on it."

Marco just went into a rant on how his little girl was not ready for boys as Janna and Hekapoo laughed. As soon as Marco was done Janna said. "Well there was another thing about that story. It was sort of based on how you two met."

Marco just gave Janna an annoyed look. "Janna you know it was the other way around. I was the one chasing her!" He stated.

"Yeah but you weren't a wolf." Hekapoo replied.

"Maybe he wasn't at first but I saw the pictures you took of him during that time and I say he started becoming a bit of a wolf when he turned eighteen." Janna said. "I mean I even I would want to be devoured by him if I was you."

Hekapoo's face just turned red from hearing that. Yeah she remembered the day Marco turned eighteen in her dimension. He had managed to take down ten clones within the day and she saw he was no longer the little boy who first came to her dimension. The look on his face when he had managed to put out ten of her clones it was something that impressed her. She knew then that he was no ordinary human and stepped up her game. Yeah she could definitely see him as a wolf devouring her. Luckily she noticed her daughter looking at her wondering why her mommy was giving that look and snapped out of it. "Okay enough about the story." She said as she sat down next to her daughter. "So did you have a fun time with your Aunt Janna?" She asked.

"Yeah, I had a great time!" Amber shouted.

"What did you two do?" Marco asked knowing that he was going to regret the answer.

"Well, first we called up Rhombulus and let him know that there was a refrigerator running since we knew he wouldn't get that joke and would think it came to live and that it was evil."

"Yeah, that sounds like something he would think." Hekapoo said. "That also explains why I got a message from him saying that he was tracking an evil criminal with him showing a picture of a poorly drawn refrigerator with arms and legs."

"Then we went to Uncle Alfonzo and Uncle Ferguson's home and put a flaming paper bag near there door and rang the door bell."

"Wait a minute." Marco said as he looked at his daughter. "What did I tell you about using your scissors?"

"You said not to use them unless an adult is present but Aunt Janna was there so it was okay." Amber answered.

"Yeah but I meant a responsible adult." Marco replied.

"You never said that dad." Amber said as Janna smirked.

"Yeah, Marco you never said that." Hekapoo replied as she smirked as well.

Marco gave a sigh. "You are your mother's daughter." He said. "Fine, then you're not allowed to use your scissors unless a responsible adult is present."

"Oh, you're no fun Marco." Janna replied.

"Yeah you're no fun Dad!" Amber shouted.

Marco just gave a groan as Hekapoo asked. "What happened next after you rang the doorbell?"

"Well then we hid as they came out only to see the paper bag on fire and watched them stomped it out as we filmed it. Yeah they were shocked to see what they stepped on."

Marco stared at Janna. "Let me guess dog poop?" He asked.

Janna just gave a smirk. "No chocolate pudding." She answered as she then looked at Amber. "Tell them what we did after that."

"Well then we posted the video online but made sure to send a link to the video to Mr. Glossaryck." Amber said.

Marco and Hekapoo immediately started to laugh as they knew how much Glossaryck loved chocolate pudding and can only imagine the reaction he was giving.

MEANWHILE WITH GLOSSARYCK

Glossaryck was just watching the video sent to him over and over again. "Why would someone do such a horrible thing?" He said as he cried seeing the pudding being stomped on.

BACK TO THE DIAZ FAMILY AND JANNA

Marco and Hekapoo soon stopped laughing as they looked at their daughter. "Well it sounds like you had a great time." Hekapoo said.

"Yeah I did! Can Aunt Janna watch me again?" Amber asked.

"Well, let's give your father some time to recover from this first okay?" Hekapoo said.

"Okay Mom." Amber said.

Marco and Hekapoo then spent the next few minutes with their daughter putting her to bed and left her room with Janna. "To be honest I didn't expect you two to be back early." Janna said.

"Well I knew you would put funny ideas inside her head and I don't need her thinking those things yet." Marco said.

"Yeah, at least wait until she's fourteen." Hekapoo replied with a smirk. Marco just gave an annoyed groan at his wife who just giggled at the look he was giving. Hekapoo then looked at Janna. "Well thank you for watching Amber, Janna."

"No problem." Janna said. "I do it again if you asked."

"Well, we're not asking anytime soon." Marco said as he shoved her out the door and slammed it shut.

Hekapoo just gave her husband an annoyed look. "Marco that was a rude thing to do." She said.

"You're wife has a point Marco." Janna said from behind the front door.

"Janna go home!" Marco shouted as he looked at his wife. "Look to me Amber is our precious little girl and I really don't want her growing up anytime soon. I don't want Janna to give her any ideas about growing up to fast or be anything like her."

"I know that Marco but you know Amber is going to turn out how she wants to." Hekapoo replied.

"Yeah I know." Marco said as he looked at his wife and smiled. "I have an idea how about we act out that ending to that story Janna told in our bedroom?"

Hekapoo gave a mischievous smirk. "Well I am feeling a bit hungry and you do look delicious." She said.

"Can I watch?" Janna asked from behind the front door.

"Go home Janna." Marco and Hekapoo both said at the same time as the went to their bedroom. Janna sensing it was time for her to go home decided to leave.

THE END


End file.
